


[podfic] The Long Way Around

by Betty, reena_jenkins, Zee (orphan_account)



Series: Alt-country [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Evil Clone, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-con due to mistaken identity during sex, Pining, Podfic, Porn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's never been able to decide if Kon does it on purpose, or by habit. It doesn't bother him. Mostly. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Way Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty), [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Underage Sex, Mistaken Identity, Porn, Pining, Noncon (at a critical juncture, someone gives very misinformed consent), Part 1 of the series Alt-country   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:17:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Long%20Way%20Around_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me)


End file.
